gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spike Mason
Spike Mason (スパイク • メイソン) is a character in Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki. He is Neo America's representative in the Neo Gundam Fight, a highly skilled and professional soldier in the Neo American Army, and a family man who fights for his country with pride. Personality Compared to , Spike is more serious minded, though like Chibodee, he shares a love for his country and believes in the spirit of what Neo America is, rather than how it can be at times. He is a good soldier, dedicated and focused, but he also has a strong love for his wife and children, who act as his support team in the Neo Gundam Fight. Although he can seem hard to get to know at first, he looks for the value in a person's character, not judging them for who they are, lessons he learned from his father when he grew up on Earth, before making it to the Neo America colony. Skills & Capabilities Spike is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, having learned some Judo and Savate in his training in the military, as well as fighting well with combat knives when necessary. He's especially proficient at firearms, using a pistol to hit a quarter from over 50 yards away while in basic training. This reflects into his preference of long-range combat in a Gundam Fight, but he can get up close and personal when he has to, showing he isn't just a one trick pony, even fighting dirty at times if he has to. History The son of politicians on Earth, Spike had to learn to be strong, but kind, which is what led him to be able to help people as much as he could, eventually enlisting in the military to be able to do something for his country. Though he was mostly involved in incidents in Neo America from terrorist cells within it, Spike had risen through the ranks to become Captain by the time he was 30. When he was 18, he met his wife, Emily, who worked as a nurse for the military and a field doctor as well. The two would eventually have a child soon after dating, their daughter Erica, leading them to get married. In FC 65, when the President had asked Spike to become Neo America's Gundam Fighter for the first Neo Gundam Fight, he also had asked him to be able to investigate the missing martial artists that had all the colonies and even the new governments formed after the 13th Gundam Fight worried, Spike accepted it, but had asked if he could do things his way as well as have his family by his side as his support crew for the mission. Trivia * Inspiration for Spike and his character draw from [https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/James_Rhodes_(Earth-616) James "Rhodey" Rhodes] aka War Machine from Marvel Comics, just as his Mobile Fighter, Soldier Gundam, is inspired by the War Machine armor. However, unlike Rhodey, Spike has spent service in the Army rather than the Marines.